


Obie strony muru

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Nanowrimo, Camp Nanowrimo 2017, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Zakazane Pairingi, euphoria się bawi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Napoleon Solo może być alfą albo betą. Albo omegą. W tej chwili Illya nie jest w stanie wykluczyć niczego, co odrobinę go irytuje, ponieważ sądził, że jest lepszym szpiegiem i nic nie jest w stanie się oprzeć jego umiejętności obserwacji.





	Obie strony muru

Napoleon Solo może być alfą albo betą. Albo omegą. W tej chwili Illya nie jest w stanie wykluczyć niczego, co odrobinę go irytuje, ponieważ sądził, że jest lepszym szpiegiem i nic nie jest w stanie się oprzeć jego umiejętności obserwacji. Orientacja jest tym, co powinien rozpoznawać na pierwszy rzut oka, aby wiedzieć jakie metody perswazji dobrać. W Związku Radzieckim to nie jest problem. Nikt nie blokuje naturalnego zapachu swojego ciała. Mają kanony mody, posiadają odpowiednie symbole często widoczne na nadgarstkach. Omegi zresztą noszą się kompletnie inaczej.

Od razu zauważył, że coś było nie tak. Opowiadano mu, że świat poza murem jest inny. Że ludzie są inni. Ich orientacje są ukrywane, ponieważ twierdzono, że każdy jest równy. Brzmiało to jak marzenie, które jego kraj chciał współdzielić. Ideą komunizmu było każdemu tyle samo, ale Bóg stworzył ich innych i twierdził też, że należało to uszanować.

Sądził, że Napoleon Solo był betą. Logicznym wydawało się, że do zdobycia zaufania Gaby Teller wybrano kogoś subtelnego, najlepiej tej samej orientacji co ona, aby nie zastraszyć kogoś swoją wielkomiejskością i kapitalizmem. Zakładał, że skoro beta żyła po tej samej stronie muru, co on, współdzielili sposób myślenia. Gaby jednak zachowywała się bardziej jak alfa, stawiając do pionu ich obu, kiedy tylko zaszła taka potrzeba.

Robiła to z taką pewnością siebie, że nie pozostawiała żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że od dawna nie była częścią jego świata. Może nigdy.

Illya miał ochotę przełożyć ją przez kolano. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie uderzyłby kogoś niższego statusem od siebie, gdyby nie wymagała tego sytuacja albo misja. Gaby musiała to wyczuwać, bo dochodziło do spięć i nie wahała się w kwestii siłowych, jakby sądziła, że miała jakiekolwiek szanse z jego masą. Przypominało to bardziej zabawę z dzieckiem niż faktyczną walkę. Nigdy też nie sprowokowała go do tego stopnia, aby miał jeden z epizodów, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o Napoleonie.

***  
Zawsze dzielą pokój hotelowy, jeśli są przypisani do tego samego zadania i nie muszą udawać, że się nie znają. Sądzi, że to powinno coś mu powiedzieć. Waverly musi wiedzieć jakiej orientacji jest Napoleon, a jednak rezerwuje im dwa łóżka w tej samej przestrzeni. Może dzieje się tak, że kiedy ostatni raz mieli jeden pokój z Gaby, został dwukrotnie zdemolowany. Illya przyznaje się tylko do rozbicia stołu.

Przez myśl przechodzi mu również to, że być może Gaby jednak jest przytłoczona jego osobą. Wie, jaki wpływ miewa na ludzi. Jest od niej o wiele wyższy, cięższy. Kobieta może instynktownie widzieć w nim zagrożenie i ma rację. Illya został wyszkolony do tego, aby zastraszać już w chwili wejścia do sali przesłuchań.

To wydaje się nie działać na Napoleona. Nadal stanowi najwyższego członka zespołu. Jest o wiele cięższy od Amerykanina i wie, że jest silniejszy, lepiej wyszkolony. Nie pozwala się jednak zwieść. Napoleon posiada szereg umiejętności, które pozwoliły mu na ucieczkę przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości tak długo, że jednak czuje mimowolny podziw.

Za każdym razem, kiedy dzielą hotelowy pokój, jest pewien, że Solo jest alfą. Nosi się jak ktoś o wiele lepszy. Potrafi dominować w przestrzeni i zwracać na siebie ogólną uwagę. Jego ciało jest silne, wysportowane. Illya czasami nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku, a Napoleon zawsze wie, kiedy ktoś na niego patrzy i odwraca się z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, a potem nie zakładała koszuli, kładąc się do łóżka jedynie w bokserkach, chociaż wszyscy wiedzą, że bagaże Solo są pełne ubrań z najwyższej półki i wozi z sobą przynajmniej trzy piżamy.

W takich chwilach sądzi, że Napoleon jest alfą. Nie jest przytłoczony intensywnością Illyi. Nikt nie byłby aż takim wariatem, aby omegę zostawiać z alfą sam na sam – środki maskujące zapach czy nie. Napoleon nie podejmuje z nim nigdy walki bezpośredniej, ale może przez to, że już raz przegrał. I obaj wiedzą, że z jego brutalną siłą nie będzie miał nigdy szans. Napoleon ma inny sposób. Najpierw przekonuje Gaby do swojej wizji, a potem Illya ma na karku betę, która od zawsze powinna być alfą. Z Gaby nie da się też wygrać.

***  
Jest przekonany do tego, że Napoleon jest alfą, kiedy widzi z jaką łatwością Solo zaciąga do łóżka tamtą omegę. Kobieta, o ile wiedzą, jest głową organizacji, która chce wskrzesić Hitlera. Takie rzeczy nie przydarzyłyby się w Związku Radzieckim. Każdy zna swoje miejsce. Kiedy mówi to głośno, Gaby patrzy na niego z mieszanką niedowierzania i rozczarowania.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? Naprawdę sądzisz, że omega nie może poprowadzić organizacji przestępczej? – pyta Teller.

\- Daj mu spokój. To dopiero rok za murem i do tego raz w tygodniu dzwoni do niego szef, przypominając mu jaką Zarazą jest – zakpił Napoleon.

Gaby nie wydawała się jednak przekonana.

\- Spodziewałam się po tobie czegoś więcej – mówi mu Teller.

Illya nie może nie westchnąć cierpiętniczo.

\- Nie chodziło mi o to, że jest omegą - wyrzuca z siebie.

Gaby mu jednak nie wierzy.

\- Chodzi o to, że takie działania w Związku Radzieckim są monitorowane – wykrztusza z trudem.

Jest naprawdę niełatwo przyznać, że w jego kraju naprawdę szpiegują obywateli. Kiedy jednak patrzy na pozorną wolność tych za murem, sądzi, że tak jest lepiej. Ich zagrożenia są z góry likwidowane. Tymczasem tutaj ktoś chce wskrzesić Hitlera, a Waverly twierdzi, że to nawet możliwe. Nie wie jak daleko stoi nauka tutaj, ale w Związku Radzieckim pracują nadal nad tym, co robił Teller z nadzieją na to, że odtworzą jego badania.

\- Mateczka Rosja o wszystko dba? – kpi Napoleon.

Gaby nie wydaje się przekonana, ale on nie zamierza z nią walczyć. Przynajmniej teraz się nie rzuca na niego, żądna krwi.

Nie wie dlaczego w ogóle o tym rozmawiają. Napoleon w końcu uwiódł omegę i wykradł wszystko co się dało, czego z kolei było tak dużo, że Illya zastanawiał się nie raz jakim cudem Solo wyniósł tak wiele. Co zrobił z omegą, że ta padła na łóżko i nie wstała dobrą godzinę. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że Napoleon jest lepszym kochankiem od niego, ponieważ to nie zawody. Jest po prostu ciekawy czy Solo wchodził w tamtą raz po raz, a jego mięśnie napinały się tak, jak Illya sądził.

***  
Sprawa się komplikuje, kiedy Waverly przydziela im kolejne zadanie. Nieczęsto uwodzą kogokolwiek. On nigdy. Gaby i Napoleon rozdzielają to pomiędzy siebie. Panuje jakaś niepisana zasada zostawiania go jako zabezpieczenia dla ich działań. Może chodzi o to, że raz wyłamał drzwi, aby ściągnąć tamtego włoskiego biznesmena z Gaby. A może doceniają jego zdolność do podrzucania im pluskiew tak, że nie znajdują wszystkich.

Napoleon czyta akta kolejnego celu ze szczątkowym zainteresowaniem. Illya przebiega dokumenty pobieżnie wzrokiem, ponieważ zamierza przestudiować je dopiero w hotelowym pokoju nad partyjką szachów. Widzi, że cel to alfa i spogląda wymownie w stronę Gaby, która bawi się długopisem ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jest twój – rzuca Teller.

Illya przez ułamek sekundy nie jest pewien czy nie skierowała tego do niego.

\- Wiem – rzuca jednak Napoleon.

A Illya nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje.

\- Ale to alfa – przypomina im.

\- Alfa lubiący mężczyzn – mówi Napoleon, jakby to nie był żaden problem.

I nie jest. W zasadzie nawet w Związku Radzieckim związki alf z alfami istnieją. Nie mówi się o tym głośno, szepcze się w kuluarach i wszyscy się ukrywają, ale powinien wiedzieć, że świat za murem jest inny. Na co dzień i tak nie czuć różnic między tymi ludźmi. Nadal nie jest pewien czy Napoleon jest alfą, betą czy omegą. Nie ma pewności i może nigdy jej nie będzie mieć. Może to nie ma znaczenia. Może Napoleon nie lubi określać się w ten sposób i to on robi z tym problem. Nawet Gaby wydaje się nieporuszona. Może zatem wie. Może Napoleon rozmawia z nią o takich sprawach. Plotkują o tym, co robili w łóżku z ostatnim celem.

Nie wydaje mu się. Napoleon zawsze wraca do pokoju i bierze długi prysznic, jakby chciał z siebie zmyć wszystkie obce zapachy. To są jedyne dni, kiedy Illya nie puka w drzwi łazienki pospieszając go. Napoleon potrafi ubierać się godzinami, a potem siada na łóżku i komentuje stan jego ubioru, zmuszając go do zakładania innych koszul. Na ostatnią Gwiazdkę dostał nawet nowy golf – ‘tym razem pasujący do jego syberyjskiej karnacji’. Gaby nie kupiła dla niego niczego twierdząc, że pochodzi z kraju ateistów.

\- Chyba, że ty go bierzesz na siebie – kpi Napoleon i patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie.

Jest tak ukryty sarkazm, jakby Solo sądził, że Illya sobie nie da rady. Wydaje się, że Napoleon jednak pyta całkiem poważnie, jakby chciał wiedzieć czy Illya weźmie na siebie to zadanie, jeśli tylko teoretycznie. Nie ma tej subtelności co Gaby i Solo. Ktoś musi ich zresztą ubezpieczać.

\- Nie robicie tego w Związku Radzieckim, prawda? – rzuca Napoleon.

Illya nie wie co odpowiedzieć. Nie wie o co Napoleon pyta. Nie wie dlaczego Napoleon pyta.

Nagle jest całkiem świadom tego jak Solo na niego patrzy. A on się na Napoleona gapi od tygodni. Obserwuje drugiego alfę przebierającego się, wracającego z łazienki w cienkim ręczniku zawiązanym wokół bioder. Napoleon nigdy nie robi dla niego specjalnie przedstawienia, ale nie musi. Jest piękny, jego ruchy są eleganckie. Ma w sobie coś uwodzicielskiego, czego nie trzeba uwypuklać na siłę, aby zostało dostrzeżone.

Wzrok Napoleona nawet teraz sprawia, że robi mu się goręcej.

\- Solo – jęczy nagle Gaby. – Wiem, że nawet po tej stronie muru zadawanie takich pytań jest nieodpowiednie – karci go. – Może zajmiemy się raz w życiu tym, czym powinniśmy? – proponuje.

Chwila przemija i Illya prawie tego żałuje, bo kiedy patrzy ponownie na Napoleona, ten jest już opanowany i skupiony na misji. Nie ma nawet cienia emocji, które dostrzegał wcześniej.

***  
Ich cel znajduje się na wyciągnięcie ręki od niego. To japoński biznesmen, który ma sporo kontaktów na całym świecie włącznie ze Związkiem Radzieckim. Został już ostrzeżony, że cokolwiek, co dotyczy ich nie może dostać się w ręce Waverly’ego. Ufają sobie na tyle, że wierzy Napoleonowi na słowo, kiedy ten obiecuje nie wyciągać więcej od alfy niż musi. Wiedzą jak bardzo delikatna to misja.

Napoleon i Gaby mogą robić, co chcą, ale on nadal jest zobowiązany wobec własnego kraju.

Nie ukrywa swojej nerwowości. Nie ma pojęcia jak Napoleon ma zamiar podejść tego niskiego Japończyka. Alfa jest wzrostu Gaby, więc z pewnością rekompensuje sobie to agresją. Nie byłby tak dobrym biznesmenem, gdyby tak nie było.

Obserwuje jak Napoleon przysuwa się do grupki rozmawiających, starając się wyglądać na zainteresowanego i jednocześnie nie przekroczyć pewnej granicy w swej ciekawości. Gdyby Illya go nie znał, pomyślałby, że Solo to nieśmiały i trochę zagubiony Amerykanin na obcej ziemi. Plecy Napoleona są wyprostowane, ale brakuje tam pewności, którą dostrzegał wcześniej. Solo trzyma się prosto zatem, ale nie za bardzo. Jakby walczył z sobą. Jakby starał się nad wyraz pokazać, że nie jest tym kim jest.

A w tej chwili nawet Illya nie wie kim jest Napoleon. Odnosi wrażenie, że już coś podobnego raz widział. Solo zachowywał się przy nim podobnie, jakby badał teren. Jakby nie wiedział na ile alfą może być przy nim. Nie wie co o tym myśleć.

Odnosi wrażenie, że Napoleon jest jednak omegą, który udaje tak dobrze, że trudno się połapać. Solo mógłby być tym, kim chciał – jest o tym przekonany. Widzi na własnych oczach jak Napoleon pozbywa się kolejnych warstw ochronnych. Nie wydaje się już tak groźny ani bezczelny, ale jest w tym coś uwodzicielskiego. Prawie jakby Solo emanował niewinnością, której z pewnością nie miał. I to też nie do końca to. Illya jest przekonany, że chodzi o tą pozorną bezbronność i zmieszanie, jakby Napoleon po raz pierwszy był otoczony przez wielki świat i poważnych ludzi.

Nie wydaje się nawet już tak wysoki.

Ich cel chwyta haczyk. Tak zdecydowanie dąży do samozagłady, że Napoleon nie musi robić nic więcej poza sporadycznym, trochę zakłopotanym uśmiechem. Jakby nie wiedział skąd to całe zamieszanie wokół niego. Jakby naiwnie sądził, że te alfy nadal widzą w nim jednego z nich.

Illya ma ochotę wyrwać go stamtąd, ale nie może.

***  
Napoleon wchodzi pod prysznic i spędza tam dobrą godzinę, zanim odświeżony i w samym ręczniku pojawia się w ich wspólnej sypialni. Illya pozwala sobie obserwować go całkiem otwarcie. Długie nogi, umięśnione, ale nieprzesadnie. Napoleon jest niezwykle szczupły, ma szerokie biodra przez co prawie się wydaje, jakby miał wcięcie w talii. Nosi jednak garnitury, które to ukrywają.

Illya spędził ostatnią godzinę na zastanawianiu się nad wszystkim. Jego partia szachowa nie jest nawet w połowie zakończona. Wspomnienia jednak wracają. To oczywiste, że Gaby wiedziała, bo broniła omeg niczym lwica. Napoleon też nigdy bezpośrednio się mu nie sprzeciwia. Obraca wszystko w kpinę albo z nim flirtuje, co początkowo wytrącało go trochę z równowagi, bo nie wiedział jak zareagować. Nie wie czy to teraz ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Nie wie czy ma w ogóle znaczenie czy Napoleon jest omegą. Illya miał już problem w chwili, w której Solo odczepił linę, zrzucając go w sam środek pola minowego.

Jeśli Napoleon jest omegą, być może przydzielono go do jego pokoju, aby Illya go chronił. I ta myśl sprawia, że prostuje się momentalnie, starając się wyglądać na jeszcze większego niż jest w rzeczywistości.

Napoleon musi to widzieć, bo patrzy na niego zaskoczony.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Solo niepewnie.

\- W jak najlepszym, Kowboju – odpowiada i przestawia pionek.

\- Jesteś pewien? – kpi Napoleon, podchodząc bliżej. – Bo jeśli się nie mylę, właśnie ruszyłeś pionkiem jak gońcem, a wy wytrawni rosyjski szachiści chyba nie popełniacie takich błędów.

Nawet teraz Illya nie czuje jest zapachu. Od Napoleona bije jedynie ciepło. Ciało Solo jest nadal wilgotne, jakby nie wytarł się dokładnie po prysznicu. Widać kilka kropli wody, które przesuwają się od linii włosów w dół, poprzez silny kark. Illya oczami wyobraźni widzi jak zaciska dłoń na tej szyi, kiedy wgniata Napoleona w łóżko. Jest przekonany, że Solo nie powiedziałby ‘nie’. Nie wie tylko czy sam mówi ‘tak’.

Nadal nie wie kim jest Solo i coraz bardziej dociera do niego, że to nie ma znaczenia.

Przewraca króla, poddając mecz samemu sobie. Kiedy podnosi się, ewidentnym jest, że Napoleon się tego nie spodziewał, bo mężczyzna cofa się o krok, zadzierając głowę odrobinę wyżej, aby popatrzeć mu w oczy. A może chce wydawać się wyższym przy nim – alfie. Illya ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, że jeśli robi to specjalnie – może przestać.

Napoleon obserwuje go niepewnie, jakby został wytrącony poza swój element. Nie próbuje żartować czy flirtować z nim. Illya czuje tylko odrobinę rozczarowanie.

Kiedy wsuwa swoje palce we włosy Napoleona, są wilgotne. Nie ciągnie za nie, ale prowadzi mężczyznę tak długo aż ich usta się łączą. Pocałunek nie jest głęboki. Illya nie wie nawet co nim chce przekazać. Napoleon jednak oddycha ciężko, kiedy spoglądają na siebie po raz kolejny. Dłoń Illyi zostaje tam gdzie była, kiedy czeka na pierwszą reakcję mężczyzny.

Napoleon mruga raz, a potem drugi i wydaje się naprawdę zaskoczony. Z tej odległości widzi jak kolejne teorie przeskakują w myślach Solo, wyciągając na wierzch coraz to nowe emocje z tym związane. Napoleon jednak nie doszukuje się w tym w końcu sensu i chyba tak jest lepiej, bo nareszcie są na tej samej stronie.

Nie czeka tym razem, kiedy całuje mężczyznę po raz kolejny. Napoleon potrafi go powstrzymać albo raczej zasygnalizować mu, że nie jest zainteresowany. Nie dzieje się tak jednak i ich pocałunek trwa. A jego wolna ręka przesuwa się w dół po ciele mężczyzny, zbierając krople wody, aż dociera do ręcznika, który wcale nie jest tak dobrze zawiązany, bo opada na podłogę, kiedy tylko Illya go dotyka.

Napoleon jest nagi i drży, i to jest dobre. Illya chce go obedrzeć z wszystkich tych warstw, pod którymi ukrywa się Solo, aby zobaczyć go w końcu w pełni. Chce dotykać go delikatnie, szczególnie teraz, kiedy Napoleon wydaje się tak delikatny, tak bezbronny. Może odnosi takie wrażenie, bo sam ma na sobie ubranie, a może faktycznie jest jedynym alfą w pokoju.

Napoleon ociera się o niego przypadkowo i dociera do niego, że między nimi nadal znajduje się przestrzeń. Przesuwa dłoń na pośladek Solo i dźwięk, który wydobywa się z ust Napoleona jest niemal zwierzęcy. Ściska zatem mocniej, przyciągając go do siebie, chociaż wie, że jego spodnie są dość szorstkie. Kiedy czuje jak Napoleon twardnieje, sam ma ochotę zawyć. Nie wie czym emanuje sam, ale Solo rozluźnia się, jakby poddawał się jego dłoniom i to jest piękne. Tego chciał od samego początku.

Kiedy robi krok w stronę swojego łóżka, Solo podąża za nim. Pozwala mu przesuwać się w dowolnym kierunku, przenosić, docisnąć do materaca. Zaciska dłonie na nadgarstkach Napoleona, skoro może, a Solo dyszy tak głośno, że słyszy jedynie to. Stara się nie ocierać jak zwierzę w rui o mniejsze ciało pod sobą, ale tak bardzo chciałby.

Napoleon wydaje się zresztą nie mieć nic przeciwko. Wypycha biodra w jego kierunku, szukając kontaktu.

Illya ściska mocniej jego nadgarstki i mężczyzna uspokaja się, przestaje się ruszać, poddaje się kompletnie jemu. Oczy Napoleona są szeroko otwarte, błyszczą czymś, czego Illya do tej pory nie widział. Wydają się jako jedyne żywe, nieuległe, podczas kiedy ciało Solo dobrowolnie mu się oddaje. A może oczy Napoleona błyszczą właśnie z tego powodu?

Zabiera swoje ręce, ale Solo nie zmienia pozycji, w której się znalazł. Nadal jest wyciągnięty pod nim, bezwolny, bezbronny. Z rękami ponad głową, Napoleon wygląda cudownie. Jego mięśnie są napięte, o wiele lepiej widoczne. Jego ciało tworzy cudowne linie, które Illya śledzi swoimi palcami i nie jest nawet zaskoczony, że Napoleon ma łaskotki.

Zaciska swoją dłoń na biodrze Solo, chociaż nie musi. Chce jednak przesunąć delikatnie kciukiem po jego pachwinie, a wie, że to wywoła reakcję. Skóra tam jest cienka, przyjmuje dotyk w inny sposób. Ciało Napoleona spina się, kiedy ten walczy z tym, żeby nie drgnąć. Chociaż nie umawiali się, że Solo nie może się ruszać.

Illya cieszy się jednak z tego, co mu podarowano.

Kiedy o wiele później wchodzi w Napoleona, skóra mężczyzny nie jest już zroszona wodą po kąpieli, ale potem. Illya tak długo przygotowywał ten ciasny tyłek, że nie ma nawet czasu ściągnąć własnych spodni, więc kończy z nimi opuszczonymi do połowy ud. Jeśli Napoleon ma coś przeciwko, nie mówi ani słowa. Odnosi wrażenie jednak, że Solo lubi to jak zimna klamerka paska uderza w jego uda, kiedy Illya wchodzi w niego i wychodzi. Nie mówią ani słowa, jedynie dyszą, starając się dotrzymać sobie kroku.

Krople potu spływają po plecach Napoleona. Nie widzi jego twarzy, ale jest przekonany, że dźwięki, które wydaje Solo są dostatecznym dowodem tego, że obaj docierają do punktu, z którego nie ma odwrotu.

Napoleon jest do niego odwrócony plecami, nawet nie podtrzymuje się na rękach, przyjmując na siebie każde jego pchnięcie. Illya nie może oprzeć się myśli, że panuje nad nim i nad wszystkim tutaj. I może Napoleon pozwoliłby mu nawet na wszystko. Odnosi wrażenie, że jest mu to proponowane. Coś w Napoleonie emanuje uległością, której nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Nie muszą porozumiewać się za pomocą słów. Wie już po pierwszym pchnięciu, że Napoleon nie chce, aby zwalniał. Zatem wchodzi w niego raz po raz coraz mocniej. Aż zaczyna mieć wrażenie, że chyba wszystko już wie. Napoleon przyjmuje go, oddając mu wszystko co ma. I to zaczyna mieć sens.

Pochyla się nad mężczyzną, pocierając materiałem swojej koszuli o jego skórę. Napoleon jęczy, więc zaczyna wbijać się w niego jeszcze szybciej, chociaż brakuje mu tchu, a w głowie pojawia się jedyna idiotyczna myśl, której nie potrafi się pozbyć. Nie wie czy pochylił się nad Napoleonem po to, aby pocałować go w kark czy ugryźć w ramię. Nie ma to znaczenia.

\- Mój – szepcze po rosyjsku, ale wie, że Solo zrozumie.

Czego się nie spodziewa to jęk, który wyrwa się Napoleonowi. Solo brzmi jakby Illya go rujnował, jakby pękał na setki małych kawałków. Jego całe ciało się spina, a jednocześnie wydaje się wątłe, słabe, wycieńczone. Napoleon dochodzi pod nim, drżąc niekontrolowanie.

Illya jest przy nim, aby poskładać go na nowo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja: [Dokładnie tym, kim jest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10787571)


End file.
